Nagihiko Fujisaki
Nagihiko Fujisaki (藤咲なぎひこ, Fujisaki Nagihiko) is a character in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!, and one of the main protagonists of the story. Profile * Name: Nagihiko Fujisaki * Birthday: July 4 * Blood type: AB * Height: 160cm History In Episode 25 of the anime, Nadeshiko is revealed to be a boy named Nagihiko Fujisaki. It is a tradition in the Fujisaki family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training so that they may play female roles in Japanese dance. He reveals himself as Nadeshiko's "twin brother" to Amu. The only people who knows Nagihiko's secret besides his family areKukai, Daichi, Tadase, Kiseki, and the school's principal Tsukasa Amakawa (and later, Rima). After Kairi Sanjo left, he returns to Japan and Seiyo Academy in his true identity and becomes appointed as the new Jack's Chair. ( He returns in episode 56 of the Anime) To most people, he is called "Nagi". Appearance Nagihiko has long, flowing dark-purple hair that he ties up in a ponytail with a red ribbon with sakura flower ends as Nadeshiko, and let down as Nagihiko. As Nadeshiko, he is often in his red Guardian cape, while as Nagihiko, he wears his blue Guardian cape. Clothes He wearing black speedo. Voice Actor Nadeshiko is voiced by Saeko Chiba in the anime series. Guardian Characters [[Temari|'Temari']] Nadeshiko's first Guardian Character is the elegant, yet fierce-tempered Temari. Prior to Nadeshiko's return from Europe, she went back to her egg to slumber for a long period of time. During the final confrontation against Easter, her owner is reminded of all the problems of being a girl and his passion for dancing. When he is able to overcome those problems, Temari is finally able to reawaken from her sleep. [[Rhythm|'Rhythm']] While Nagihiko was in Europe, he dropped the confidence of dancing like a girl and Temari was forced back into her egg, at the same time, Rhythm's egg was born, which he later brings with him back to Japan. When Nagihiko remembers how much he loves basketball in his own rhythm, it hatches into the cool and outgoing Rhythm. Special Powers Temari thumb|right|200px|Character Change With Temari When Nadeshiko undergoes Character Change with Temari, she gains cherry blossom- shaped hairclips in her ribbon and becomes more aggressive, speaks in Hiroshima slang, and attacks with a naginata. Rhythm In the anime, when Nagihiko Character Changes with Rhythm, he gets blue headphones around his neck and he becomes more sporty and outgoing. Character Transformations Beat Jumper thumb|left|262px|Beat JumperWhen Nagihiko Character Transforms with Rhythm, he becomes an outgoing and athletic character called "Beat Jumper"; a character who is capable of sports and basketball playing. This represents his love for basketball at his own pace. Abilities: His special attack is "Beat Dunk". In the manga, he only utilizes it with a basketball to shoot a hoop, while in the anime, he can use a basketball or create an energyball for the attack, which expands the power. Another attack, revealed in episode 93, is "Blaze Shoot". He forms a blue energyball to throw, which becomes a frisbee-like shape as it flies through the air and slices through a chain of X-Eggs. The wings attached to his boots allow him to jump at an incredible height. Yamato Maihime thumb|left|276px|Yamato MaihimeWhen Nagihiko Character Transforms with Temari, Nagihiko becomes a graceful dancer called "Yamato Maihime". This represents his passion for Japanese dance. When Nagihiko character transforms with Temari, he uses a girl voice, according to episode 98. Abilities: "Yamato Maihime" can perform a combined purification move with Clown Drop called "Queen's Waltz". Trivia:'''The name stands for "Ancient Japan Dance". Relationships Love-Life *Rima Mashiro:' Rima was suspicious of Nagihiko when he first came, and became jealous of his and Amu's friendship. As of Chapter 34, Rima learns his secret and, as Clown Drop, teams up with him, performing Queen's Waltz. Many fans consider them as a couple. In the manga, Rima shows a hint of interest in him after their big battle with Easter by saying, "Nadeshiko has a good personality" and Nagihiko smiles in return. It is hinted that Nagihiko also has an interest in Rima by always saving her and protecting her from x-eggs by risking his own life in the anime. In chapter 42, Yaya said that they had the nice mood going on just like Tadase and Amu hence another romance hint added to their relationship. That's their romance in the manga. There might be a bit more hints on romance between them in the anime. In episode 99, when she first 'officially' met Nadeshiko, she was seen blushing a lot around 'her'. *'Lulu De Morcerf:' Lulu is Nagihiko's love life on Swimming Pool. Friends *'Tadase Hotori:' From the start, Tadase had been told that Nadeshiko is a boy in disguise for training. They retain a good friendship, however, and Tadase keeps his identity a secret to the rest of the group. *'Amu Hinamori:' When Amu rejected the offer to join the Guardians, he tried various ways to get her to join. As Nadeshiko, he and Amu became best friends, who could talk to each other about practically anything and Nadeshiko would give her some answers. As Nagihiko, he remains friends with Amu as Nadeshiko's "twin", but keeps his real identity a secret. *'Kukai Soma:''' Kukai was told of Nadeshiko's real gender in advance. They retain a good friendship, and Kukai also keeps his identity a secret from the other Guardians. See Also *Temari *Rhythm *Rima Mashiro *Seiyo Academy *The Guardians Category:Good Characters